To Want or Not to Want?
by iTomo
Summary: Spoiled little boys tend to want other little boys' things. So although Malfoy would rather not, he can't help but want Granger - just because she isn't his toy to have. HG/DM, EWE


**To Want or Not to Want?**

Authoress: iTomo  
><span>Summary:<span> Spoiled little boys tend to want other little boys' things. So although Malfoy would rather not, he can't help but want Granger - just because she isn't his toy to have. EWE  
><span>Chapter:<span> One  
><span>Published:<span> July 23, 2011, EDIT: February 17, 2014  
><span>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco Malfoy's first surprise came the evening he decided to _officially_ break up with Astoria Greengrass. He had reserved themselves a nice table meant for six at a famed restaurant by the name Hélène Darroze in Muggle Paris, hoping that the presence of Muggles would discourage his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend from causing too much of a scene.

But before he could start worrying about her reaction, he had to actually get his message across first. It seemed to him that Astoria was being especially resistant to the implications of his words tonight, especially considering the fact that she practically leapt into his bed when he lifted a suggestive eyebrow just a week ago. He frowned at this thought, the duck foie gras on his platter barely touched.

All of a sudden, something caught his eye—and who could it have been but his old schoolmate, Theodore Nott, being led into the dining hall by the maître d'. He had not spoken to his friend in a while, so seeing him was an unexpected but delightful surprise, especially given his current . . . predicament, you could say.

"Theo!" He stood up, desperate to escape the vise-like grip Astoria's hand had on his left forearm. She clearly did _not_ want to end things, he grimly noted.

"Draco! Mate," his friend beamed as he made his way over, "Didn't expect to see you here! And with Miss Greengrass, too—or is it the new Lady Malfoy? Have you guys tied the knot yet?" Theodore ran his lips over the beaming Astoria's knuckles before smirking at Draco, eyes glinting with laughter at his friend's obvious discomfort.

"No, not yet," she giggled. Oh, _Merlin_, how he hated that giggle.

He had his second surprise when he realized that Nott was actually _with_ a woman - a rather presentable one at that. It's been a while, he thought; he internally chuckled at the memories of Theo during their Slytherin days, always attempting to catch the attention of his many interests but falling short due to a painful lack of grace and subtlety. He's gotten pretty okay-looking, Draco inspected, for puberty had been quite kind to the man in front of him.

Oh, gods, he froze once he realized what he was doing. Did he just check Theodore Nott out? No, no, no, Draco Malfoy got girls and was pretty damn good at it, too. This was a sign that he needed to break up with Astoria. He snapped back to reality and completely ignored the chilling suggestive eyes his blonde date was now shooting his way.

"What are you doing here? In France, no less? Last time I heard, you were liaising with vampires in Transylvania," he asked Theo.

Before he could reply though, his date (or dare he say, lady-friend?) lightly touched his arm. Draco did not miss the pleading look Nott threw the girl, who in turn grimaced, defeated, before slipping away quietly. To the washroom, perhaps? She did looked kind of familiar, Draco thought, as he watched the billowing folds of lavender chiffon drift away.

"Eh," Theo's plea faded into a scowl, "The Count wasn't feeling too cooperative. I thought maybe I could sneak a quick getaway before the Ministry sends me back in a few days. I'm not that familiar with Muggle Paris, but my date—eh, coworker—is . . . so here we are. Redemption is such a pain in the ars—Oof!"

He was cut off by his _coworker_, who had returned and had elbowed him roughly in the stomach, "Excuse me, Nott?"

"Oops. Sorry, mademoiselle," Theo winked at Draco before pecking his date's cheek. She swatted his face away, but there was a hint of a smile playing on her lips, albeit an uncomfortable one. Draco was _sure_ she looked like someone he knew . . . like Pansy's cousin's . . . fiancée's brother's girlfriend. She couldn't be _Elisabeth_, could she? But that'd explain her twitchiness around him. What if she told Theo about that one-off they had when he was visiting Morocco? And how they got caught by her boyfriend? But it wasn't his fault; they were both young and stupid and—

"I assume you two know each other," Theodore's amused voice cut off Draco's mental rampage. "No need for introductions, then?"

"Let's just go," the girl murmured.

So she _did_ tell him about their past, Draco thought with an internal groan. Might as well pretend nothing's wrong, he decided as he redirected his attention to the girl, who was struggling not to turn around and sprint away from him.

"Long time no see," he bent to lightly kiss her hand, "Elisabeth."

A pregnant silence followed his greeting, and when Draco looked up again, he saw her facial expression contort from that of confusion to indignation, and then to the grand finale, weariness, as if she _expected_ it, but was pissed nonetheless.

"Uh," Theodore's electric blue eyes lit up with hesitance. "I guess I should've introduced everyone, then. It _has_ been a while. This is Astoria Greengrass, and the man here is Draco-"

"I know, Teddy," the girl almost growled, exasperation dripping from her voice. She withdrew her hand from Draco's loose grasp and took a menacing step forward. "Remember me, Malfoy? The_ Mudblood?_ Ring a bell?"

Astoria gasped at the crude term and her realization of the girl's blood-status, but Draco's eyes widened as his brain processed the comment _and_ the third surprise, or rather, shock, of his night.

_"Granger?"_

-0-

"Drake," Theodore snickered as the two men stumbled into one of the fireplaces at Malfoy Manor. "There are so many things I can say right now—but first and foremost, that was_ smooth, _mate_, real _smooth."

Draco scowled as he dropped his cloak into the arms of an awaiting house elf.

"I was definitely prepared for something when I walked into the place with Hermione and saw _you_, but blimey, I didn't think you wouldn't_ recognize _her, you know?"

The Malfoy heir restrained the urge to hex the man into the next century as he inspected a bottle of _Miss Morgana's Aged Cognac,_ wondering if he should go for a bottle of _Ogden's Firewhiskey_ instead.

"I hope it wasn't too bad during dinner. I don't know what happened; she's usually so . . . _put t__ogether_. Last time I saw her lose her temper like this was when the Count's son tried hitting on her. Brilliant, though," Theodore sighed. "_Remember me, Malfoy?_"

Firewhiskey it is.

"I mean, I don't know, we never really talked about you when we were in Transylvania. She's transferring to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after this, you know. I think this vampire liaison thing might be her last mission for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

He examined a tray of shot glasses before deciding on drinking directly from the bottle, because Theodore Nott was really grating his nerves at the moment.

"I know it seems weird, how Hermione and I ended up together—well, kind of together, I wish, eh, not really—given our past at Hogwarts. But Drake, she's really open-minded and is all for moving on from the War."

"Theo," Draco took a swig of the alcohol. "I do not. Care."

He didn't care. No, not at all. He was not bothered by the fact that even six years after the Final Battle and having physical contact with Scarhead, Weaselbee, and Know-It-All, he managed to royally screw things up again. Even after all his grand efforts of redemption, after listening to Potter forgive him, after all his pride swallowing, public-apology giving, Galleon donating, reform making, he'd be back to Stone One if he so much _offended_ the damn Gryffindor Princess, who his friend just _happens_ to fancy.

Why the bloody hell was she back in _his_ peaceful part of the hemisphere anyway? Didn't the _Daily Prophet_ mention that the war-heroes were staying out of the Snitchlight by taking a "well-earned vacation"? Merlin, does this mean that Potty and Weasel are back too? No!

". . . So I guess that's kind of how we met. Drake, are you listening?"

"Of course," Draco fibbed as he gulped down another mouthful of Firewhiskey.

"Well, I suppose I should be leaving now. The Evil Stepmother wanted to see me before I go home. . . . Pop in my flat before I leave, will you? I'll reopen the Floo; maybe we can go to Puddlemere United's next game?"

"Sure, mate," Draco waved him off.

Then it hit him.

Fuck.

He didn't break up with Astoria yet.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Amateur Authoress' Office  
><em>_From the Desk of iTomo_

Dear lovely readers,

Oh my Felton, my first Dramione story! I always loved the couple, but I somehow couldn't write a story. Lots of thanks to **diagonally**, who inspired me to try again because her story, _Heir Brained_, was simply amazing. You all should go read it and bother her to update! *inserts hearts*

What did you think of it? Was it bad? Boring? Was our wonderful Malfoy too out-of-character? I tried my best, but I could always use help! I'll leave for now, but make sure to let me know your precious feedback as readers!

**Notes:**

**1. I read up on some expensive restaurants in Paris, and I decided that I would choose Hélène Darroze, a restaurant with a chef of the same name. One of their sublime dishes is, indeed, the duck foie gras confit with an exotic fruit chutney. I am not sure if they have a wizarding parallel of Hélène Darroze; I'll check the next time I visit Draco (;**

Love,  
><em>iTomo<em>

PS: Sing to the tune of Hedwig's Theme~!

THERE ONCE WAS A GIRL NAMED TOMO

SHE LIKED WRITING DRUH-MY-OH-NEE

AND SHE TRIES TO WRITE BUT IT'S NO GOOD

BUT REVIEW FOR FIZZING WHIZBEES

V

V

V

V

*You liked my song, didn't you? BD*


End file.
